Secrets Reviled
by superduperRiiA
Summary: Troy is dating his old girlfriend Chelsea,and Gabi is dating her boyfriend,Jake,from her old school.Jake and Gabi's step father are doing stuff to her, but Gabi doesn't know that Jake is part of it.Troy finds out, and helps her.Chels gets jealous.Troyella


**Hiyes! Ok, new story…I am going to update my other story today! So I hope you enjoy the story, review and tell me what you think!**

**Title:** Secrets Reviled

**Summary:** Troy is dating Chelsea, a friend that he dated in seventh and eight grade. Gabriella is dating Jake, her boyfriend from her old school. Troy and Gabriella are friends, but she thinks that Chelsea is not good enough for Troy. Troy finds out a secret that Gabriella's been keeping from him. He's falling for Gabriella but doesn't want to hurt Chelsea.

**Setting:** Spring through Summer of 2007, Junior year

* * *

Gabriella Montez is in her room, reading a book for school. Then Gabriella looks at her computer, and sees that her boyfriend Jake had Aimed her.

Wudd up it jake: Hey baby! Whats up?

Gabiwuvyouhx3: Hiyes hun! nothin much with me…I guess

(No response until 2 minutes later)

Wudd up it jake: That's good! Everything is good her

Gabiwuvsyouhx3: That's good! Babe, I really miss you a lot,

Wudd up it jake: Me 2. I couldn't sleep last night. I was thinking of you. I was picturing your smile, hearing your laugh…baby, I love you so much

Gabiwuvsyouhx3: Awww, babe I love you to 

Wudd up it jake: Hun, lets talk about sumthin

Gabiwuvsyouhx3: Ok, sure what do you want to talk about?

Wudd up it jake: Let's talk about our secrets

Gabiwuvsyouhx3: baby, you know I tell you all my secrets!

Wudd up it jake: I know, but u sure u aint keeping anything from me?

(Gabriella doesn't respond)

Wudd up it jake: baby?

(No response)

Wudd up it jake: you there?

Gabiwuvsyouhx3 has sighed off at 7:46pm

-End of AIM

Jake goes to his bed, and starts to kiss another girl. Then laughs and says "Haha, yes!"

Once the 30 minute makeout session ends, Jake's cell rings. He picks up the phone. It is Daniel, Gabriella's step dad.

"Yo, Dan, did she get it?" Jake said while he starts undressing the girl.

"Oh yea! She got it really good" Daniel said

"Good. That bitch deserves it"

"True, she came home late today. She was hanging out with that Troy guy"

"Troy? That gay ass basketball guy? Why the hell is he talking to my baby?

"Who the hell knows?"

"Aw man! You need to get her again, tell her not to talk to him again. Get her real good."

"Oh I will, don't even worry about it"

"Yo, sorry man, I gotta go…there is hot ass girl in my bed waiting to get some ass from me."

"Alright you do that…tell me how it goes"

"Oh, dude I already know its gonna go good"

End of phone call

At Gabriella's house

"Hey Gabriella, get your ass down here" Daniel yells up the stairs

Coming down the stairs is a limping bloody nose Gabriella. "Yes" Gabriella said

"I said get your ass down here"

"I can't it really hurts"

"If you don't come down, I'll make it hurt even more."

Gabriella goes down the stairs carefully. "Ok, but please, I don't want to go to school tomorrow with bruises all over me"

"Fine get over here" Gabi walks to the living room, and then Daniel pushes her on the couch. Gabi yells. Daniel takes off his belt, and makes Gabriella take off her shirt. She takes the belt and stars to hit her with it. Blood starts to come out. He pushes her off the couch and throws her on the floor. Gabriella is on her back, Daniel kicks her several times, and then he drags her into an empty storage closet "Don't make a sound…your not worth anything! Your just a piece of crap. Nobody cares for you"

"Jake does" Gabi said. Daniel slaps her across the face

"I told you not to make a sound, now shut up, and go to hell, oh wait…your already in hell" Dan slams the door closed.

Gabriella silently says "Jesus, help me" Then she puts her shirt back on, finds old ragged blanket, lays it on the floor, then lays down. Gabriella starts to cry…"Please just help me"

* * *

**Ok…well how do u like it? Do you want me to continue? Ok well as you know Jake is my boyfriend, and Daniel is one of my best friends. They do not act like the Jake and Daniel in the story! I just felt that they should be special and be in the story! Oh and I do not know if the Gabiwuvsyouhx3 is a real aim, but the wudd up it jake is a real one. Please review and I will update**

**Oh…and I might need some help with the next chapter! Please PM or aim me, if you don't know my aim its riawuvsyouhx3, and d0nt4getmyaim. Please help me, I will give you credit…I promise**

**-Riaaaaa**


End file.
